The Blind Child
by the-little-guru
Summary: Ursa speaks to her daughter before her banishment. It is her third and last opportunity to reverse some of Ozai's brainwashing. Written for round one of the prebending circuit.
a/n:

Word Count: 1459

Prompts: Write about someone attempting something for the third time, (word) triple, (character) Ursa, (nursery rhyme) Three Blind Mice,

Element: fire

Since Azula was a young child, Ursa has been worried about how she seemed oblivious to morality. How her father manipulated her young impressionable mind, honing her into what seemed like nothing more than a war machine. How Azula had no friends...only allies, only soldiers, only _toys_.

Ursa had attempted over and over to try and imbibe some humanity into her daughter, even if it were just an ounce of authentic expression.

And now, Ursa had to leave, and it was too late to do anything more.

Ursa bottled the vial of poison, nearly retching at the thought of what her... _husband..._ was about to do to his own father, a man who treated her with surprising kindness, much more so than Ozai.

But like all warm and gentle things, he eventually grew hard and bitter.

Perhaps it was a fate destined for anyone born into the royal family.

Ursa strolled through the courtyard, robes swaying slightly in the chill breeze. She had one more day left before she had to leave for her banishment.

One more day with her son. One more day with her daughter.

Saltwater stung the corners of her eyes and threatened to leak down.

Overcome by an abrupt sadness, Ursa sat down on a stone bench on the edge of the courtyard, in a tiny niche, hidden away from the rest of the world. It wouldn't do to let anyone else see her in such a state; they might suspect something of her.

Suddenly, she heard a triple chorus of shrill voices.

Peering discreetly from within her sheltered glade, Ursa's eyes lit up as she watched her daughter skipping into the courtyard with two...acquaintances.

Come to think of it, Ursa those were the only two girl Ursa had seen Azula play with. Perhaps Azula was finally allowing some people her own age to come close to her? Ursa's heart lightened slightly at the thought.

"Hey you two," said Azula, "I'm bored. Think of something for us to do."

The three girls fell into a silence, pondering how they should spend the afternoon.

"Let's go find Zuzu," said Azula with a frightening smirk. Small flames skirted around the tips of her fingers.

"I don't wan-"

"What?"

"Never mind." said Mai, nervously glancing at Azula's hands.

At this, Ty lee, shot her wide eyes sideways and said, "Um, maybe we could play house instead..."

"That's boring." said Azula, glaring down the other girl, "That's what weak people would do."

"Oh." said Ty lee, looking a bit hurt. Ursa's heart clenched uncomfortably.

"Well...actually, it might not be a bad idea." said Azula, "I could be the Fire Lord."

"Wouldn't Zuko be the Fire Lord?" asked Mai.

"Oh c'mon." said Azula pretentiously, "Do you honestly think Zuzu has the guts to be Fire Lord? _I_ would be way better. At least _I_ can firebend properly."

Once again, Ursa's felt and uncomfortable clench in her chest.

"But how are we going to play house if there's no boys?" asked Ty lee, "Don't you need to marry someone?"

"No."

"But-"

"Fine, Ty lee, you be the Fire Lady." said Azula, "Mai, you can be the princess. I'll be the Fire Lord."

"Why does Ty lee get to be the Fire Lady?" asked Mai with a hint of petulance.

"Because she's nicer to me and listens to me more." said Azula pragmatically, "Dad said that was important."

Ursa couldn't take it any more.

It was disturbing to hear her precious daughter reciting the words of her barbaric husband, molding so easily into the perfect weapon, a device that both obeys him and spreads his poisonous propaganda to other children.

The three girls were so innocent, like three blind mice running after the very monster that was cutting off their personal identity.

Just Azula alone was bad enough, but Ozai no doubt encouraged the girl to befriend the most powerful other girls in her private classes.

Triple the amount of children, triple the investment, and triple the future ammunition. It was disgusting to think about.

Ursa stepped out from behind the bushes and strode up to the children, unnoticed.

"Hello, Azula dear." she said, making her daughter jump slightly.

"Mom, were you sneaking around on us?" asked Azula with a hint of distrust.

Ursa sighed. "Is that any way to greet your mother?" she said resignedly.

"Hello Mother, what do you need?" huffed Azula in revision.

"I was only saying hello." said Ursa, "I was curious what game you three were playing."

"Nothing." said Azula, as if she didn't want to be caught playing House, "We were just going inside."

Azula strutted away and her two friends both gave Ursa an awkward bow before scurrying behind.

The whole affair gave Ursa a distinctly unsettled feeling, and she decided to try and talk to Azula one last time before her final banishment.

She might as well, seeing how Ozai couldn't hurt her anymore. Unlike the previous two times, when Ozai found out how Ursa tried to reverse some of his brainwashing.

After a tense supper, Ursa intercepted Azula on the way to her room.

"Azula, come with me." said Ursa, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Why?"

"I'd like to talk to you." replied Ursa, "I haven't been able to talk to you properly for a while."

Azula stared at the ground petulantly for a moment before turning around to say, " _Fine."_

Slowly, Ursa and her daughter walked up to a discreet corner of the palace.

"Azula..." Ursa began hesitantly, "Did you have fun with your friends today?"

"Yes." Azula replied shortly.

"You know, I wish you'd have more friends over." said Ursa, "It must be lonely in the palace with just your parents and brother."

"Well, it wouldn't be as boring if you spent more time with me, rather than Zuko." Azula retorted, "Besides, I don't have time. Dad said I have to practice my firebending so I get super strong."

Ursa looked at her ten year old daughter with an overwhelming sense of pity. It was true that Ursa might've favored Zuko slightly, but she was sure it wasn't that much more! Besides, her son was so much more receptive to affection than her daughter.

"Azula, someday, you will grow up, and perhaps by then, you'll realize the value of having loving and faithful friends." sighed Ursa, "What do you think will make you happy?"

"Being a good firebender." replied Azula instantly, "Better than Zuko."

"That shouldn't be of greatest value, Azula!" said Ursa, "Even if you'd been a non bender, I will still love you as much as Zuko...do you realize this?"

Azula's tiny brows furrowed as she glared into Ursa's eyes unflinchingly.

" _Right_." she said with an unhealthy amount of cynicism, "I don't see it. Dad cares about me way more than you."

"Azula!"

"Besides, Dad said love is for fools anyways."

"You don't always need to listen to your father," said Ursa, "He is flawed, because he's human like the rest of us."

"But he's Fire Lord." said Azula, as if that were the answer to everything, "He knows how to be the best."

And yet, she had a shadow of unrest written on her face, as if she was deeply disturbed by the fact that Ursa claimed to love her.

Ursa kneeled down next to Azula, and this time, she didn't turn away.

"Azula-"

 _Click._

Suddenly, the door to their discrete chamber opened and the face of a servant peered nervously inside.

"Y-your highness, the Fire Lord requests and audience with his daughter."

"One more moment please. We're almost done."

"I'm coming." said Azula, standing up abruptly.

"Azula, come back right this instant!" said Ursa, standing up to hurry after her daughter.

Instead of replying, Azula sprinted away like Ursa's very presence spooked her, and there was no way Ursa could catch up.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." mumbled the servant with a quick bow, before she too walked away.

Ursa stood alone in the middle of the dark crimson hallway, staring numbly at the corner where Azula turned away from her, forever.

That was it. That short bitter conversation was most likely the last she'd ever have with her daughter, and there was no guarantee that Ozai wouldn't hurt her son as punishment for speaking unwanted words to Azula.

He was a spiteful man, after all.

Ursa rubbed her head.

People had always told her the third attempt in any venture would come to fruition, but that was the most untrue thing she'd ever heard.

This third and last time she'd opposed Ozai's words to their daughter, and right afterwards, the young girl had been cast back into the web of his poisonous lies.

Oh well...not all tales end happily.


End file.
